Viral infections of the respiratory tract as well as allergic reactions triggered by pollen or other allergens result in an immunological response to the different triggers. In both indications a wide variety of entities can cause similar symptoms. Viral infections of the respiratory tract are caused by more than 150 different viruses from the families of human rhinoviruses (more than 100 serotypes), human corona viruses, members of the paramyxoviridae such as parainfluenza virus (1-4), metapneumovirus, respiratory syncytial viruses, members of the orthomyxoviridae such as influenza (A, B, C), bocavirus, and more. Allergic reactions in the nasal cavity may be seasonal due to allergy against particular pollen or similar temporary allergens, or perennial due to allergy against antigens derived from house dust mite, cats, dogs, other pets, and the like.
A key symptom in respiratory viral infection and allergy is a blocked and runny nose. Hyperosmolar nasal sprays are commonly used to reduce temporary nasal congestion independent of the cause of such a nasal congestion. Due to the higher osmotic pressure of the nasal spray relative to the cellular compartments, liquid is sucked from the cells to the exterior whereby the edema is reduced. A combination of a hyperosmolar solution and carrageenan would exert an anti-edemic activity due to the increased osmolality and an antiviral activity due to the known antiviral efficacy of carrageenan. Iota-carrageenan and a combination of iota- and kappa-carrageenan have been shown in the art to reduce the replication of respiratory viruses in vitro, in vivo and also in clinical trials in humans suffering from common cold, flu-like diseases and influenza, as reported, for example, in WO2008/067982 and WO2009/027057. Carrageenan nasal sprays require repetitive application for several days in order to be effective against viral infections of the upper respiratory tract. Whereas the application of a typical hyperosmolar solution has an immediate shrinking effect on the swollen mucosa of a blocked nose.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a pharmaceutical composition that would combine the benefits of an immediately acting stuffy nose deblocking agent and an antiviral and/or antiallergic effective compound.
The preparation disclosed herein successfully combines these benefits as will be set out in more detail hereinafter. In particular, the newly developed formulation acts as an antiviral treatment with all its associated benefits and, in addition, exerts an immediate effect on a blocked nose. In case of patients suffering from an allergic reaction in the nasal cavity the newly developed formulation provides additional relief due to its antiviral activity. It is known in the art that respiratory viral infections can lead to substantial worsening of an existing allergic disease. For example, it is accepted medical knowledge that patients suffering from hay fever have an increased risk of developing allergic asthma if they are hit by recurrent viral infections of the respiratory tract.
The use of carrageenans in nasal sprays is known in the art. Especially iota- and kappa-carrageenans are well tolerated and unlike lambda-carrageenan they do not promote any inflammatory processes. In addition, carrageenans are widely used as excipients and viscosifiers in the pharmaceutical, cosmetic, and food industries.